


To Taste

by Chromick



Category: RWBY
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff, Studies Agressively, White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromick/pseuds/Chromick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby offends Weiss, and tries to make up for it. Weiss responds appropriately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I like this ship a lot basically

Weiss smelled like cold metal. Not that that smelled like anything in particular, but if metal had a scent that distinguished itself from cold and nothing that’s what Weiss would smell like.

“You smell nice today,” Ruby chirped. They were sitting across from each other, separated by a table and a mountain of books. One of them obscured Weiss’s face.

“Right,” Weiss answered, pompous and awkward as ever. Ruby could hear her shift in her chair, like she often did when Ruby complimented her. “Since when do you pay attention to how I smell?”

Always, Ruby wanted to say, but that translated outwardly to a self-assured hum.

“I don’t know. You just smell nice.”

“Rude,” Weiss muttered. The tips of her ears were red.

“How is saying something nice rude?” Ruby cocked her head in confusion, like a small animal. Weiss blushed harder.

“Forget it. you’re breaking my concentration.”

Weiss began studying twice as aggressively as before, a larger book now covering her ears. Ruby gave a small huff.

She’d never made Weiss mad just by complimenting her; and unlike the times she’d deliberately stroked Weiss’ ego to keep peace among her teammates, she'd _meant_ it--it wasn’t a smell exactly, just a contentedness she’d felt the sudden urge to put into words.

“You’re ugly,” Ruby said, as if trying pronounce a word for the first time.

“...What?” Weiss peered over her book. Ruby looked determined for some reason.

“And, uh, you have crappy hair,” what was it that Weiss would be insecure about that wouldn’t dredge up deep emotional wounds? “And, um, your dress is stupid.”

“ _What_ …” Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing raggedly, “...are you even saying?”

“That I hate you,” Ruby said.

Weiss stared back at her for a moment.

“What brought this on?” she asked, suddenly calm. Her blank, expectant stare made Ruby feel inexplicably sweaty. She shifted in her own chair.

“Well, if you don’t like compliments, I thought, then--” Ruby began, only to be cut off by the unexpected presence of a mouth where air should have been. The not-smell of cold metal did, in fact, waft off of Weiss’ skin, but her lips were warm and tasteless. The oddity of the situation, what it implied, what the hell had even sparked this action, was totally irrelevant to the pleasant buzzing in Ruby’s stomach; the world outside the table dimmed and flickered.

“Stupid,” Weiss muttered, “stupid.” Her face was practically glowing red, and Ruby for once found herself feeling wildly embarrassed. Weiss retreated back behind yet another book of ungodly size and thickness.

“Weiss,” Ruby finally said, finding some semblance of courage.

“Hmm.”

“Weiss,” she repeated.

“Uh,” Weiss replied, angry and nervous simultaneously, “what?”

“You taste nice,” Ruby said.


End file.
